1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a machine tool comprising a headstock which is movable with respect to a machine body.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a conventionally known machine tool includes a headstock mounted on a cross rail, etc. which is included in a machine body. The headstock is configured to be movable in X-axis direction as well as in Z-axis direction; the axis of a main spindle supported in the headstock is parallel to the Z-axis. In order to perform a deep-hole inner diametrical boring process using this kind of machine tool, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-000966 discloses a machine tool in which a tool post having a tool attachment portion, to which a tool is attached in a direction parallel to the Z-axis, is provided at a side of and separately from the headstock so as to be movable in the Z-axis direction.
However, in the above machine tool disclosed in JP 2007-000966 A, a manual operation is required for an attachment and a removal of the tool attached to the main spindle of the headstock and the tool attached to the tool post. Therefore, change of the tools is tedious and time-consuming. Further, in the case where dedicated separate tool change devices are provided for the main spindle and the tool attachment portion of the tool post, respectively, a large installation space is required for the tool change devices. This leads to drawbacks such as less available installation space for the machine tool, and increased cost for the entire machine tool including the tool change devices.
In view of the above drawbacks of the prior art, the present invention provides a machine tool which can readily perform change of the tools attached to the main spindle and the tool attachment portion of the tool post, and which excels in cost performance.
The present invention has been made in an attempt to eliminate the above disadvantages, and illustrative, non-limiting embodiments of the present invention overcome the above disadvantages and other disadvantages not described above. Also, the present invention is not required to overcome the disadvantages described above, and an illustrative, non-limiting embodiment of the present invention may not overcome any of the problems described above.